How to Melt a Frozen Heart
by Nightcore4life
Summary: Tsuki is a 16 year old who was kicked out of his house after coming out as gay. But he's been getting around okay, the only problem is, everyone hates him... His heart was frozen and numb, but there is somebody else like that... What will happen when those two meet?


Nobody knew exactly why Tsuki wore a scarf all the time. Most people probably thought it was just for style, but they never asked. It couldn't have been because he was cold, because he even wore it in the summer. But the truth was, he was freezing. Not on the outside, but on the inside. He was kicked out of his house when he was only 15 after he was rejected by his family for coming out as gay. Only his cousins, Tsugaru and Shizuo, accepted him because they were also gay. But they were too scared to stand up for him out of fear of also being rejected by their families. It was pretty pathetic of men in their 20s, but Tsuki didn't really blame them. At least they were kind enough to sneak Tsuki a few grand for getting around on his own two feet. Using the money his cousin's gave him, Tsuki began renting an apartment. But he couldn't live off of his cousin's money forever, so Tsuki got a part time job as a waiter. He still couldn't afford school, and he wasn't even sure if he could get into a school without a guardian. The important part was that he could survive. He could still visit the library for some education. Since he was abnormally tall for a 15 year old, he wouldn't get in trouble for not going to school. The least he wanted was to be sent to a orphanage. It would be like a prison in there! For health care, he visited an underground doctor named Shinta, who happened to be Shizuo's friend's brother. And if he ever got in trouble by the police, he found a guy to make him a fake ID and birth certificate. But he knew that one day, he was bound to get caught, but until then, he would continue to walk around under his glasses and scarf, where he felt secure and hidden. But his heart still yearned for love, he was still freezing. People looked at Tsuki as though he was hideous although he looked pretty handsome. Nobody dared ask him why he always wore that scarf.

Nobody really talked to him at all, except for Shinta and store workers who were paid to greet customers. Rumors always floated about, and he knew well of them. "Who is that guy?" "Why is he so antisocial?" "What the hell is with that scarf?" "Do you think he's a psycho?" is what all the people mumbled behind his back, but he still knew that everyone hated him. At least somebody was nice enough to even employ him. But there was one person who didn't give him a disgusted glare and scowl, and Tsuki's heart pounded for some unknown reason at his beautiful face.

Tsuki sped down the street on his bike, rushing to the supermarket. He had spent all day studying at the library without noticing it until he finally glanced up at the clock. It was Sunday, and the supermarket closed early on Sundays. He needed to buy something for dinner and tomorrow's breakfast and lunch. This is what always happened on his days off, he would spend the entire day at the library and then forget to go to the store. Tsuki was surprised that he hasn't stopped this bad habit yet. He began speeding up even faster as he breathed heavily. "Ahh!" somebody screamed. Tsuki had hit somebody. Tsuki immediately stopped, jumped off of his bike, and ran towards the figure on the ground. Tsuki put his arm around the person and tried to help them up. "I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Tsuki asked, very concerned. Scarlet eyes met Tsuki's own red eyes. The person he was holding had red eyes like his own, shiny raven hair, and pale skin. He was wearing a black jacket with red trim and simple jeans. "Hey! You should watch where your goin!" the boy said, with an angry tone and furrowed eyebrows. Tsuki's eyes filled with hurt. Why did he think this kid would treat him any differently from everyone else? Why did he feel upset that this man was angry at him, even though he never got upset if anyone else was furious at him? The boy's scowl disappeared and he smiled widely.

"Just kidding! But I got you, didn't I?" the boy chuckled. Tsuki's face heated up, but he didn't know why. For the first time in months, he felt warm, and happy... His heart was beating so fast. He wanted to leave, yet he wanted to just stare at his smiling face more. Tsuki helped the boy stand up and bowed in apology. "I'm so sorry! But I really need to buy my dinner now!" he said and began running to his bike but was stopped when a hand gripped his wrist. "You need dinner? I was just on my way home for dinner! You can come! It gets lonely when you eat dinner alone, my parents had work so they couldn't come with me." the boy said, enthusiastically. "N-No, I couldn't..." Tsuki said shyly. The boy frowned. "Please? It could be pay back for hitting me!" he said. Well, if he could do something for him, he'd do it. And he really wanted to have dinner with him... "O-Okay, sure." the blonde stuttered. The boy smiled and took Tsuki's hand after letting Tsuki get his bike. Tsuki's face heated up once again as the boy dragged him to his house. "Oh yeah! I never told you my name! I'm Roppi, what about you?" Roppi asked. 'Roppi...what a beautiful name.' Tsuki thought. He was falling for this boy and he finally realized it. But this was just being friendly, it wasn't anything more than that.

"So, what's your name?" Roppi asked once again when not answered. Tsuki was snapped from his thoughts. "O-Oh, I'm Tsuki." he said. "Tsuki-chan! I like that name!" Roppi said. 'So cute...' Tsuki thought as he adjusted to the feeling of somebody's hand in his own. Tsuki finally noticed the looks people were giving them. "What's that loner doing with that weird dude?" somebody quietly asked her husband. "Um, Roppi, you should let go if my hand. People are looking at us weirdly." Tsuki whispered. But it wasn't the looks people were giving him he was worried about, it was the way they were looking at Roppi. What if he had some sort of reputation? "Who cares? They can stare if they want to." Roppi said, letting go of Tsuki's hand and clinging to his arm that wasn't dragging his bike behind them. What was with this kid? Didn't he know he wasn't supposed to talk to strangers? Roppi didn't know Tsuki at all, why invite him to dinner? But it still made Tsuki happy, he had never felt true love before. Tsuki took in the view of Roppi's slender body.

Roppi looked up at him and Tsuki immediately looked away. "I like your glasses and scarf." Roppi said happily, trying to block the awkward silence. "Th-Thank you, I like your coat." Tsuki said. "Thanks! My girlfriend gave it to me." he said. Tsuki felt his heart ache. Of course this boy had a girlfriend, who could resist that cute little face? And he was so happy, it was almost annoying, but that was what Tsuki liked the most about him. At least he finally met somebody who didn't hate him, he could finally enjoy another human being's company. But he would still feel a tiny bit of sadness around him, because he knew his wish would never be fulfilled. "Here we are!" Roppi said, leading Tsuki to the front door of his house. Roppi unlocked and opened the door. It felt so weird to be in an actual house again. "Dinner's in the fridge, so you can sit down and I'll microwave it." Roppi said.

Tsuki did as told and sat down at the dining room table. The house was a decent size, not too big or too small. Kind of like his old house. Tsuki shuffled nervously at the thought of his old house, where his family-no, his former family-lived. Roppi came back to the table with two plates full of food. "Here, you okay with noodles and rice?" he asked, setting Tsuki's plate down. Tsuki nodded and took the chopsticks Roppi gave him. Roppi sat at the opposite end of the table and also grabbed his chopsticks. "itadakimasu." they both said at the same time, then began eating. Roppi swallowed his noddles and began making conversation. "So, how old are you anyway?" the raven haired boy asked. "16." Tsuki spat out. He had to keep himself from hitting himself. He just told someone his real age! But...maybe he could trust Roppi? I mean, it's not like Roppi even knew he was faking his age. "Really? Me too! But I've never seen you around the academy..." Roppi said, picking up both of our empty plates and bringing them to the sink. Tsuki felt even more nervous than before. How much did he have to tell Roppi? No. How much was he willing to tell him?

"It's the academy in that other town over..." Tsuki lied. It was too hard to tell the truth to Roppi, for him at least. "Wanna keep talking in my room?" Roppi asked. Tsuki's head bolted up. "Eh, huh, oh, sure." Tsuki said, blushing slightly. Roppi giggled a little and Tsuki's blush deepened. As Tsuki followed Roppi to his room, Tsuki was excited, and at the same time, scared. If Roppi allowed him to come into his room, that meant they were becoming better friends. This was bad, Tsuki wasn't supposed to have friends, he was supposed to stay hated. "You can just sit on my bed." Roppi said. Tsuki did so and shuffled his feet nervously. "So I guess I should tell you about myself..." Roppi mumbled, almost nervously.

"You know how I was all happy and nice when we met?" Roppi asked. Tsuki looked confused, but nodded. "The truth is... I've always been anti-social. In fact, I hated humans. But when I saw your face, I felt...different." Roppi tried to hide his blush. Tsuki was amazed, and not hiding the red on his face. The scene where him and Tsuki met replayed in Roppi's head.

(Flashback/Roppi's POV)

I walked down the streets of this city, people were so strange, and stupid. They'd believe anything you'd tell 'em. Saying, "I love you" doesn't mean anything, it's just a phrase. I walked past an alleyway, but halfway through, I was ran over by a bike. I lay there with my eyes closed, it hurt to get up. "Oh my goddness! I-I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" I heard a voice ask, probably the guy who hit me. What an asshole, he should've watched where he was going. "Hey, watch where you're..." I stopped for a second when I looked at his beautiful face. "going..." I finished my sentence. My chest felt weird and so did my stomach, I thought that I might be sick, but I ignored it. I let the words sink in for a little. "Just kidding! But I got ya, didn't I?" I asked the man. I didn't know what was wrong with me. Why was I pretending that was a joke? Why did my heart beat so fast at that time? I hated people...they were cruel, horrid. But, I wanted to keep staring into this man's glimmering, red eyes that resembled mine. I found his blushing face handsome and that his glasses and scarf suited him. "I-I'm sorry! I must go get my dinner now! I really am sorry! I hope you can forgive me! But I need to buy my dinner!" the man said, helping me up and then running to his bike. "Wait!" I exclaimed grabbing his wrist. What the hell was I doing? Why didn't I just let the guy go?

I didn't let him go, I continued to act kind simply because I wanted to, and invited him to my house.

(Present time, third person)

Tsuki looked stunned after Roppi explained what had been going on in his head. Roppi noticed Tsuki's expression and laughed sadly. "Yeah, I know you probably think it's horrible that I hate every human except myself and you." Roppi said, his face tinted a light red. Tsuki looked surprised. "What about your girlfriend...?" Tsuki asked, feeling weird when he said girlfriend. Roppi swallowed the lump in his throat. "That's what I wanted to talk about next..." Roppi mumbled nervously. "I don't have a girlfriend." Roppi finally said after a long pause. Tsuki looked surprised. He didn't have a girlfriend? Then why did he say he did? Tsuki didn't know how to respond. Roppi began to blush more without noticing.

"I bet you're wondering why I told you I did even though I don't." the raven haired teen said as Tsuki still stayed silent, but his heart was beating a mile a minute. Roppi shuffled his feet nervously. "I think it's because I love you." Roppi murmured. Tsuki thought he heard what Roppi said, but doubted it. Did he hear it right? "Huh?" Tsuki's confusion showed on his face. Roppi's face grew beet red. "I said I love you, Tsuki-chan!" Roppi finally exclaimed looking Tsuki deep in the eyes. Tsuki did hear it right, he wanted to cry from ecstasy. Tsuki didn't respond. 'I knew this would happen.' Roppi thought to himself, holding his tears back. The first person he ever felt even the slightest bit of feelings for, and he stood speechless, and disgusted. "You can take some food from our fridge and leave." Roppi mumbled, walking out his bedroom's door.

Tsuki snapped back to reality. What was he doing? His first crush had just confessed to him! Tsuki ran forward and towards Roppi. "Wait!" Tsuki shouted, grabbing Roppi and pinning him to the floor. Roppi looked up at him, with large and surprised eyes. "Tsuki-chan...?" Roppi asked the heavily breathing blonde. Tears formed in Tsuki's eyes. "Do you know why I wear this scarf? It's because I'm cold. I don't have goosebumps on my skin, that's because the only thing that's cold is my heart, it hurts with frostbite! That's because I never felt loved. But Roppi, when you invited me to your house and smiled at me like it wasn't some killer, it warmed the frostbite on my heart. We just met today, but I feel weird, like I always want to be the only one you smile at. That I want you to keep hating every human but you and myself so we can be the only ones that matter! This is all because I love you too!" Tsuki confessed with tears rolling down his face and onto Roppi's. Tsuki never said anything like that to anyone, he was too shy. But he was too serious about this to let it slip away. They had just met and they had already fallen in love, it was love at first sight for both of them.

Roppi smiled as tears rolled down his cheeks as well. "Tsuki-chan, you're the only person I need, the only person that my heart beats so fast for! I dunno why and I don't care." Roppi said. "I love you, Tsuki-chan." he whispered. "I love you too." Tsuki whispered before leaning in slowly and meeting their lips together for the first time. Their hearts beat fast and felt warm for the first time in years. Maybe all they wanted was just one person to love, and they finally found their person, although it was love at first sight.


End file.
